


Bound

by TheElectricSpecter (orphan_account)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Body Modification, Cisswap, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Genetic Modification, Rule 63, boobs, genderbent, lots of boobs, tlcshipweeks, tlcshipweeks2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheElectricSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Ze’ev Kesley decided to bind was easily the best day she could remember.</p><p>(Contains spoilers for Scarlet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

She’d known for a long time that breasts just got in the way.

Even when she was taken to be trained for King Levana’s army at twelve, she knew. Breasts garnered unwanted attention from boys in her year at the education complex – laughter, hoots, and unabashed stares. No other girl her age had developed yet, so she was alone to face the jeers.

She tried to use her gift to hide her body, but she couldn’t keep it steady for long enough. She resorted to her father’s baggy shirts and her waist length hair instead.

But she was strong. She could take any of them down, and when Orion Rosales decided he wanted to see what her breasts felt like, his black eye didn’t go away for two weeks.

When Thaumaturge Jael came by to take her away from her parents, she refused to cry despite the pains that had racked her abdomen for days prior.

She woke up after her surgeries and the first thing she noticed is that she had her mother’s curves. Her teeth were sharpened, yes, and she could smell pheromones a mile away, indeed, but the increased weight and swelling in places she hadn’t dealt with before left an impression.

“It represents fertility,” her doctor said. “If you end up alpha female…”

She lost her gift as well. Fat and milk ducts in the place of the one thing that kept her from being a useless shell, as if that would sate her.

But the thing that perhaps hurt her most was that when she hunted for her reflection in the glass wall of where she awoke, her hair was gone. Cropped short short, like Orion’s. Like her father’s.

Like a soldier.

The only thing that kept her from complaining was the threat of being turned into a mindless warrior, one that couldn’t think for itself at all. One that didn’t deserve a “she,” “he,” or even a “they.” An _it_.

She learned how to fight underground, after she had gone days without eating the raw meat thrown to her. She couldn’t help but observe that she was still bigger than her pack – perhaps it was because they had more time to develop muscle to obscure the fat, perhaps because she had been singled out. She didn’t think about it.

She did think about how she could get rid of her breasts. More surgery was out of the question – she vowed to never go under the knife again, to avoid become a monster. She had gained similar amounts of muscle but her chest still stuck out more than she liked. It wasn’t until she saw a girl from a pack two tables over that she knew what she should do.

The day Ze’ev Kesley decided to bind was easily the best day she could remember.

She had sports bras and tank tops, but scraps of fabric scavenged from a trash heap helped flatten her chest. Brock was amused. “What, don’t want your titties getting in the way when you try to take me down?” she said with a sneer.

Brock was alpha female, Brock had breasts, but Brock knew how to fight around them. Ze’ev didn’t have time for that.

When Ran joined her pack, she was shocked. Shocked that she was even here, shocked that her dark curls were lopped off. Most of all, shocked that her curves didn’t seem to have gone through much augmentation at all. And that, that was one of the things that really, truly grinded her gears.

Five years later, while Ze’ev stood wrapping her chest for the nth time, she found out King Levana was coming. Today.

She hadn’t spoken to Ran in what seemed like forever, but she wasn’t going to let her baby sister turn into an _it_ , like Ze’ev had feared for herself. She would show King Levana that her pack deserved to stay as they were.

She succeeded. Brock died; Ze’ev was the new alpha female.

She noticed several more girls started binding their chest.

~~~

They gave her an outfit and told her to find Michelle Benoit. They didn’t allow her the beloved scraps of fabric she’d worn for eleven years, but she found that a local boy didn’t mind her taking his shirt. He did mind her running away with it, however.

Binding helped her “tough girl” image, the one that landed her in the street fights in Rieux, and the one that caught the attention of her target’s grandson.

Scarlet was tall, but Ze’ev had more muscle. She could have taken him if she wanted to. But she didn’t.

The train ride, she kept herself bound.

When Scarlet found out who she really was, her chest was still bound.

But when she visited him in his cell, forced him to kiss her to place the chip on his tongue, she wasn’t. She was in uniform – Lunar assigned, skin tone bra and all. He didn’t even notice.

When she fought off Ran, she was bound. When she blacked out, she was bound. When she woke up on the stolen Earthen ship, she was bound.

She took off the binding before she hunted in the kitchen and battled a can. Scarlet laughed as he showed her how to open it, and didn’t mention her chest.

A few minutes later, he was her alpha male.

And she was content.

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for The Lunar Chronicles Ship Week, free week! 
> 
> Have some fluffy Scarlet/Wolf (who is called Ze'ev throughout this story) that talks a lot about boobs. 
> 
> Another thing - names haven't been changed at all. Michelle Benoit is still Michelle, though in this fic cisgenders are swapped. Scarlet is still Scarlet, Ran is still Ran, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
